Valentines Day Present
by EscapeVeloctiy
Summary: Bella has always resented Valentines Day, but will a meeting with her own personal cupid change that? M for Sexual Content and Language, Very OOC, FEMSLASH Don't like don't read Bella/Rose
1. BPOV

**Valentines Day Present**

**Rosalie/Bella**

**BPOV**

****I own nothing, this story is very OOC for Bella and possibly Rosalie i'll let you be the judge of that my little lovelies :)... Also something that I should've mentioned when I published the story, is that Bella is NOT a lesbian... She is a Trans Male but she's keeping her name because she hasn't come out to everyone yet, i've gotten many PM's about that because I made her the lesbian stereotype, that was not my intention**

**ENJOY!****

I groan in exasperation at Edward, who is now searching through my closet looking for something that I can wear to The Rainbow Room tonight where he was forcing me to go with him and his boyfriend Jasper. I always hated going out with them, especialy on this horrid day.

"Come on Edward I already agreed to go with you, can't I pick out my own damn outfit?" I say letting the venom leek into my words.

"oh Come on B let me have my fun, becides Alice says that you will find someone tonight."

ya right. That little pixie has had a crush on me for years and I know that she will do something to trick me into getting me in her pants.. again.

"The magical Alice huh? Well i'm not falling for her tricks again... Edward if you really wanna make me happy just let me get dressed how I want and.. I'll let you do my make up." I say the last part very quietly even though I know he can hear me.

"YAY I get to play Bella Barbie!" He squeeks and begins his assault on my face with all the war paint that he had. When he was finished though, to say the least I was very surprised, it had made me look a lot manlier than I thought possible.

I laugh and look up at him saying. "Wow you really are good with this crap, I think I can acutally pass for a man now, well except for all this long hair." I look at it like it was a mop on top of my head, I've been wanting to get it cut since I turned 18 but since I havn't came out yet I didn't think It was such a good idea.

"Honey, when i'm done with you trust me no one will ever recognize you in a million years. Now all I have to do is find my scissors and razor..." And just like that he was gone.

When he came back, he had all of his supplies for the decapitation of my hair. I close my eyes tight, trusting him with everything. He ties it in a loose ponytail close to my scalp before taking scissors to it. Before he does he says "Are you sure about this?"

I nod quickly before saying "come on we need to meet jasper in an hour."

I feel a tear come down as he cuts the hair under the pony tail. I hear him bag it up quickly, knowing he's doing it for my own good because even though I was very attached to my hair I knew it was time for a change.

When he was finished with my hair, he turned me around and I gasped at the change it had made. I looked like a real man (well except the fact I havn't put on my binder and everything yet) I turned to my partner in crime and gave him a big hug saying "Thank you, I love it."

He smiles at me and heads toward the door as he says, "Well it wasn't easy but I think that I did a good job, I'll let you get dressed and be at my house at abuot, Eight?"

"Ya sounds good." I nod and smile at him before he left. Once he had left I put on my binder then I had to decide what to wear. I looked at the clock and realized that it was almost 7:45, so I rushed into the only thing that looked decent (my black graphic T cut off, and black cargo shorts, with my black "lucky" socks and my Airwalks) I grab my keys to my brand new Ashton Martin that I had gotten as a going away present from my entire family, put on my black and limegreen Fox hat and headed for my car.

I pulled up into Edeards driveway to see the whole gang there Edward and jasper on the swing holding hands, Alice trying to look at me sexily but failing miserably. I sigh but realize that maybe she was the best for me.

Of all the days they decide to go out it had to be Valentines Day. I get out of the car and head up to porch as I say "hey are you guys ready to go?" They look up at me and nod quickly before getting in Edwards car and Alice gets in mine. I sigh thinking to myself "lets just get this over with."

Right when I get in her hands were all over me as she says, "I'm so glad you decided to come Bella we're going to have such a great time." I did everything but shove her off of me and gag, I loved her I really did but not in anyway like that she was like my little sister. I definatley wasn't into the whole insest thing either.

"Alice for one night can I please just have us try and be friends?" I look at her letting the fact that I was pissed in general penetrate her. I look over at her and see her scoot a little away from me with a frightened look on her face. Good, I really wasnt' in the mood for little tinkerbell vag tonight anyway.

We finally made it to the club, for which I was very excited about. I got outa my car as fast as I could practicly running over to Jasper and Edward. I smile looking at them, they look so happy together. I knew from the minute that I set them up it would be perfect.

We got in the club and we were greeted by our normal group of friends, all of them complimenting me on my new change, and they were happy that I finally came out. I thank them and we go sit at our regular seat.

Thats when I see her.

She had long blonde hair that cascaded down her back, the bluest eyes that I have ever seen and a body to praise Gods for. She was in a silk black dress with a plummeting neck line and a slit up to mid thigh. She was absolutly gorgeous, I began fantasizing about her in my ar..."HELLO? EARTH TO BELLA?" I jump almost out of my chair at the sudden noise. I turn to see Edward looking at me curiously.

"I'm sorry I was day dreaming, what were you saying?" I say as a deep blush comes over my face.

"I was gunna say look at that gorgeous girl over there, but it looks like you already have that covered." he says smiling at me as my face gets impossibly redder. I look over to her again, only this time she is standing and she has a very pissed off look on her face. I turn slightly to see what it was that was making her angry, I see the problem instantly. Its Mike Newton, he is all over her like he is with every lesbian/bi girl in the damned club (he pretends to be gay so he can touch women, what a creep)

I look over to edward, plan already forming in my head, and if he senses what is about to happen and what i'm going to do he grabs Jasper and we head over to the two of them.

"you know what to do?" I say smiling at Jasper and Edward, they nod quickly and go sit close to Mike and wait for my cue.

"Aww come on baby just one little dance it won't kill you, becides I won't do anything to you cuz i'm gay." He says in the worst "gay voice" I've ever heard in my life. I instantly wanted to punch him in the face but I couldn't because it would blow everything that I was about to do.

"No Mike I won't dance with you I have much better things to do." she says with venom in her words just like I do when I'm pissed, wow I was falling more and more for her each second, but I had to still stay back and wait for the right moment.

"Oh come on! Its not like your here with anyone." he says almost pleading with her dropping his voice completely.

"ya I am i'm with um.."

"She's with me Mike so back the fuck off." I say as I come up to her smiling and putting an arm around her waist and kissing her neck. She stiffens in complete shock, but only for a moment before she relaxes into me smiling like a little school girl.

"Hey honey I didn't know you were back already." she says while scooting closer to me and kissing my cheek making me shiver down to my core. "happy Valentines Day." she says in my ear, indeed it was.

"B-Bella is that you?" He says in utter shock. I see his jaw drop to the floor, I smile knowing that it had happened and knowing I could kick it if I wanted to but I had other plans.

"ya it is me, now if you want a good time I bet I could find two guys that would happily give it to you." I nod towards Edward and Jasper and they come quickly to Mikes side.

"Aww look Eddie honey, we got us a new little toy." Jasper says playing with Mikes neck, he looked very uncomfortable, but all I could do was laugh as Jazz and Edward drag him to the other side of the club.

"Oh my gosh I can't thank you enough I thou-" She had turned to me and never finished her sentence, she was staring right into my eyes. Before I knew what was happening, my mouth was on hers in a very passionate kiss, my hands were in her hair and we were as close as possible. It was the single most amazing thing thats ever happened to me. I could feel my lady parts turning on and going into overdrive with this woman.

She pulled back in shock before rambling on and on saying "Oh my gosh i'm so sorry i'm not usually like this i-"

I silenced her with my finger before leaning into her ear and moaning "Dont talk, just follow." I take her hand quickly and take us to the darkest part of the club where it is used for people to, well do their business. I put her up against a wall before kissing her fiercely again. I heard her moan my name through those lips, it made me go crazy with lust.

I kissed my way to her ear saying "Prepare to be fucked like you never have." I wrap her leg around my waist as one hand goes down to her panties teasing her as the other holds her hair back so I can see her beautiful face. I feel her start to thrust in my hand as she mewls and breaths very deeply into my neck, making me go crazy.

"Oh god please just fuck me, I need you so bad." I moan at her words while I push her little panties asside and stick two fingers in her soaking pussy. I hear her gasp and hold on to me as tight as she can as my fingers pump in and out furiously. I hide her body from anyone else very well seeing as if it looks like we're just having a severe makeout session.

I feel her walls tighten around me and her movements get more frantic as she moans softly "oh fucking shit babe i'm cumming.. uh uh ,,,uh..." she keeps quiet as she comes so no one can hear us, for which I am very grateful for.

I pull my fingers out slowly and put her leg down before holding her tight against the wall so she wouldn't fall and begin to lick her cum off of my fingers, earning some very good moans from her. I kiss her one more time before pulling away and holding her in my tight embrace.

She looks up at me with a lustfull look on her face as she moans in my neck. "your place or mine? I'm nohwere near done with you." she moans as she begins to message my mound making me groan into her neck.

"Come on babe, your gunna make me go crazy." I say while I pull her over to Edward and Jasper who still had Mike in between them. I heard my little blonde angel laugh at the sight. I kiss her hand before going over there quickly saying, "I think i'll head in early, i'll talk to you guys tomorrow." He winks at me and I smile before running back over to the little vixen that was smiling sexily at me.

I take her hand again and lead her to my car, I unlock it quickly but before I can open the door, she has me pressed against my car, kissing me fiercely and messaging me through my pants making me moan and thrust into her hand.

"Mmmm your such a bad girl, having a one night stand on Valentines day. Fuck your so sexy." She moans in my ear. My eyes roll back and I moan at her words before looking at her and kissing her hard. I pull her off of me reluctantly.

Seeing the hurt look on her face I kiss her and say "my house is like three minutes away." I open the door quickly and she goes around to get in and I gun out of the parking lot before she has a chance to close the door.

"Jeez you drive fast." she says breathily. We were at my house in a matter of seconds the way I was driving that night. I get out my key , but I was having some problems getting it in the lock because someone wouldn't quit playing with my neck, kissing and licking it softly. I finally got the lock undone and I picked her up and ran as fast as I could to my bedroom, practicly throwing her on the bed.

"These have to go." she says very rushed and heavy. I smile and hurry, getting all of my clothes off in seconds before kissing her very lightly. I smile and slip off her dress slowly teasing her because I knew what she wanted.

She flipped us over as soon as I had her dress off and she was on top of me playing with my nipples making me groan and arch my back off of the bed as I watch her assault them with her mouth. I couldn't take it any longer, I took one of her hands and placed it on my throbbing pussy before I whispered. "please." She smiled and played with my lips, making me squirm around and beg her to fuck me. I hear her moan in my ear before she started kissing down my body.

I feel her tongue on my clit and my whole body unwravels in waves of pleasure, it feels so fucking good, I could praise her tongue. Worship it every day and night. While her tongue was doing very naughty things to my clit I feel her fingers start teasing my dripping cunt.

"oh fucking shit please, mmmm fuckin hell it feels so good." I feel her smile in my mound before pushing in 3 fingers, it was a little tight but it felt so good I didn't even care about that. Before I knew it I was a mess of moaning and screaming on the bed as she fucked me as hard as i'v ever been fucked.

"oh shit baby, i'm cumming so... shitshitshit..." I scream before cumming all over her beautiful face. I feel her licking me clean before coming up to my face and kissing me, letting me taste myself. I always thought that was super hot.

We lay there for a few moments just kissing and wrapping eachother in a sweet embrace. I smile at her and say, "Now I have something that I would like to try if it's okay with you?" I say smiling into her neck while playing with her nipples.

"Anything baby anything." I hear her breathe out. I kiss her nose softly before going into my closet to look through my box of toys for my strap on. I came back into the room and her eyes were wide with excitement and lust.

"oh god baby thats so hot." she moans before I lay on top of her and kiss her softly. I smile at her while I position myself at her enterance. But before I could push into her she stopped me and pushed me off of her. Feeling kind of offended I was about to ask her what was wrong, but before I would do that she was sitting on top of me her dripping pussy over my plastic cock.

"I figured that you'd like this view much better" she winks at me before kissing me and slowly lowering herself on me. I see the look on her face and I about came at the look of it. She was so fucking sexy, she began to ride me very fast and hard, making her tits bounce in my face as she rode my dick. I moan into her breasts before taking one into my mouth and sucking on it lightly, I knew she liked what I was doing because she moaned and began to go faster than she ever has.

"oh fucking shit Bella i'm gunna cum oh god! Harder! Harder!" I started meeting her thrust just as quickly as she was coming down making her scream my name and arch her back giving me an amazing view of her body before she came and collapsed on top of me panting and kissing my neck.

I lean my head over to hers and kiss her softly, She took herself out of me and began back down my stomach and was licking her cum off of my toy. I moaned in amazement at this woman, she was sexy and she liked me, plus she loved kinky sex. That was the icing on the cake.

She takes the toy off of me and comes up to cuddle with me and kisses my chest before saying "This was the best night of my life, oh and if I havn't told you My names Rosalie." She says smiling with her eyes twinkling.

I smile and say "it has been for me too, at the risk of sounding weird and everything, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"i would love to," She says before cuddling into me and saying "happy Valentines day Bella." before falling asleep

And what a very Happy Valentines Day it was


	2. RPOV

**Valentines Day Present**

**Bella/Rosalie**

**RPOV**

****I decided to do this story in both of their points of view, just so you can get a feel of what they were both feeling and everything that was going on.. Enjoy!****

I've been sitting at this damned bar for almost three hours, and I have no idea why I stayed here, because amazingly this time it wasn't against my will like the last million times I've been in this place (Its very persuading when your huge friend tells you to come or he'll rip out all your hair, and I love my long hair) and I've only gotten as far as getting pretty glances of people that already have a date or are there to just screw around. I get a hold of the bartender for my last drink of the night (If I had anymore than I probably would end up crawling home) and I went to go sit in my usual spot.

That's when she walked in.

She looked like a complete man, but she was the sexiest shemale I've ever seen in my life, short chocolate brown hair in a lime green and black hat, a cut off black t-shirt, and black cargo pants. She had a smaller chest and a manlier build, but that's one of the things that makes her so sexy. I was about to go introduce myself to her, but there were so many people around her she seemed really busy at the moment, I'll wait for the perfect moment.

I see her sit down with her friends and I think that now is the perfect time to go see her. Just thinking about it gives me so many butterflies that I can barely move, I feel my hands begin to shake as I get up. Right as I get up I run into this short blonde haired guy that smelled of overpowering bad cologn and Chinese food. I instantly backed up and almost began to gag but I figured that it would be very impolite, that is until I saw who it really was.

Mike Newton is a low life pervert, he is the sickest person alive. He tells everyone that he is gay, and only does it so he can be all up on girls on the time (I would know he's not because a month after he "came out" he tried to fuck me in a bathroom while he was high or something and told me his dirty little secret) He came up to me and said "hey Rosie, hows it goin?"

I back away about a foot before spitting out my words. "My name's not Rosie, It's Rosalie and get away from me you perv." I could tell he was drinking, but that wasn't going to stop me from drop kicking him if I had to.

"Aww come on baby don't be like that, just dance with me one time." He says as his "gay voice" starts to become more prominent.

I was really starting to get angry with this guy, I mean can't he take a hint? "No I don't want to dance, I'm here to have a good time and your getting in the way of that."

"Aww come on baby just one little dance it won't kill you, becides I won't do anything to you cuz i'm gay." Wow he really never does give up does he?

"No Mike I won't dance with you I have much better things to do." I say with venom in my words, making sure that he heard it.

"Oh come on! Its not like your here with anyone." he starts pleading with me dropping his voice completely.

"ya I am i'm with um.."

"She's with me Mike so back the fuck off." I hear this manly voice call from behind me, suddenly I feel an arm wrap around my waist and I stay frozen for a minute, I looked to the side of me with my eyes and see that it was the girl that I was staring at earlier. The butterflies some back and I begin smiling like a little school girl.

"Hey honey I didn't know you were back already." I say kind of softly, because I didn't trust my voice at all. "Happy Valentines Day." I say into her neck before kissing it, making her shiver. Yes this was a very good valentines day indeed.

"B-Bella is that you?" He says in utter shock. I see his jaw drop to the floor, I laugh inside because the look on his face was just priceless, like he had no idea what to do now.

"ya it is me, now if you want a good time I bet I could find two guys that would happily give it to you." I see her nod to two men over in the corner as if they were waiting on her command. One of them had bronze hair and he was taller, very nice build. The other was a little shorter with longer dirty blonde hair. I see them come over to Mike, having one on each side and they begin to tease him.

"Aww look Eddie honey, we got us a new little toy." The shorter one says to the one I'm guessing his name was Edward? Maybe, maybe not, I don't know but it sure as hell was funny. Mike started squirming immediately in his place. I begin to giggle a little as the two men take Mike to the other side of the club to where they were sitting.

I begin to talk as I'm turning around to see what the angel that saved me looks like "Oh my gosh I can't thank you enough I thou-" I stop mid sencence, I finally got a look of her close up and I couldn't believe what I saw. Her eyes were a golden topaz color and were getting lighter as she was looking at me. I didn't know what came over me but quickly I leaned in and kissed her soft and full lips, I kissed her passionately, letting her know how much I wanted her in that kiss. Her hands quickly wove into my hair and I couldn't help but moan very softly into her mouth as we kissed. I pressed up as far as I could to her trying to get the feeling of her body on mine. God it felt so good.

But before I could even blink it seemed like it was over. I instantly felt ashamed of myself, what was I thinking that this girl would like me. "Oh my gosh i'm so sorry i'm not usually like this i-"

She silenced me with her fingers to my lips, giving me a little electric shock, she leaned into my ear and moaned "Dont talk, just follow." I think that I almost came in my panties at the sound of her voice. She takes my hand almost instantly and leads me to a part of the club that I thought was off limits, but apparently its not, which I don't mind at all. She put me up against the wall in a corner and began kissing me fiercely again, making me almost loose my balance my head was spinning so fast. I moan her name as she kisses me, making her shiver and growl into my mouth, god that was so fucking hot.

She pulled away and began to kiss to my ear and she moaned into my ear "Prepare to be fucked like you never have." She quickly took my leg and wrapped it around her waist making me look at her in surprise, but quickly realizing that I couldn't see her because my hair was everywhere. Thankfully she took my hair in her hand and pulled it back, I look into her beautiful chocolate brown pools as she begins to trace patterns on my lace panties, making me thrust into her hand and moan her name quietly, hoping that no one heard me. I lean forward and start panting into her neck quickly, making her message harder.

"Oh god please just fuck me, I need you so bad." I whisper into her neck, surprising myself. I was never usually like this, but with her it was so different, I begin thinking about us actually becoming a couple one day. I couldn't think much anymore because she had slid over my panties and began thrusting into my tight cunt, making me moan her name and hold on to her for dear life. I feel her start to thrust harder as my orgasm builds higher and higher.

"oh fucking shit babe i'm cumming.. uh uh ,,,uh..." I moan quietly into her neck before I cum all over her fingers, making sure to keep quiet so no one could hear me. I feel her pull her fingers out of me slowly, I feel a little empty inside now that she wasn't inside of me, she held me tight to her as I raise my head up and I see her lick my cum off of her fingers. I moan at the sight I've never seen another girl do that before, it made me very horny, I moan as I watch her lick all of me off of her then she gives me a light kiss letting me taste.

My butterflies begin to come back as I look into her eyes, I say into her ear in what I hoped was a sexy voice "your place or mine? I'm nowhere near done with you." I see her look at me with lust, making my courage spike as I begin to message her mound as she did mine, I hear her sweet moan as I message her making me wetter than ever.

She takes my hand quickly leading me out of the bar as she says "Come on babe, your going to make me go crazy." I smile at her words as she leads me over to her friends. She quickly runs over to them, telling them that she was leaving. I spotted Mike inbetween both of the men and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face, it was almost a betrayed look, but It didn't matter to me. The lovely Bella comes back to me and takes my hand into hers, I feel another little shock as she takes my hand, making the butterflies rage inside my stomach.

When we get outside to her car, she unlocks it, but before she can get in I pounce on her. I kiss her roughly and ferociously while my hand quickly goes down to her mound again and messages it through her shorts making her moan loudly.

I lean down and moan in her ear, letting sexy Rose take over. "Mmmm your such a bad girl, having a one night stand on Valentines day. Fuck your so sexy." I see her roll her eyes and moan before kissing me very rough, making my pussy twitch in excitement.

Before I knew what was going on she pulled away from me, I was feeling a little hurt, I mean, did the time we just shared mean nothing? She sees the hurt in my face and she kisses me softly before saying "My house is like three minutes away." I smile in excitement as I go around the car and get inside. Before the door was closed she was speeding down the highway to her house.

"Jeez you drive fast." I say as she pulls into her driveway and quickly gets out, runs to open my door, then she runs up to the lock and gets out her key. I smile and take this opportunity to play with her neck, kissing and licking it up and down. I feel her shudder under me, finally she gets the door unlocked, she picked me up quickly and ran us to her bedroom. She practically threw me on her bed, making me breathe very heavy with lust.

"These have to go." I say very rushed, I don't think she understood a word I said, but she did and she quickly took off all of her clothes and climbs into bed with me. She kisses me lightly on the lips making me smile, she started to tease me by very slowly taking off my dress, I pout slightly, but she finally had my dress off and as soon as she did I was on top of her, playing with her nipples.

I quickly take her left nipple into my mouth feeling it pebble in my mouth, I moan on it softly before letting my hand trace patterns on the other making her back arch super hard. She takes my hand off of her nipple and places it on her throbbing pussy, I look at her as I hear her whisper "please." I smile and decide to tease her lips, making her squirm underneath me. "God baby please fuck me please." she moans. How could I not?

I moan roughly in her ear before kissing down her body, making sure to take my sweet time before I found her treasure, it was so glistening and wet that I had to taste, I opened her up and immediately started to play with her clit. I began licking it and sucking quickly knowing she loved what I was doing by the beautiful noises she was making. My hands had a mind of their own, my hand went down to her dripping pussy.

"oh fucking shit please, mmmm fuckin hell it feels so good." I smile real big, knowing that I was doing this to her. I decide to be daring and add three fingers into her tight pussy, I moan on her clit at how tight she was, but that didn't stop me from fucking her as hard as I could, I feel her moaning and wriggling on the bed telling me she was almost there.

"oh shit baby, i'm cumming so... shitshitshit..." She screams before cumming all over me, I smile and lean down to her pussy and lick up all of her cum loudly, before going up her body and giving her a full kiss, letting her taste herself.

She wraps me in a sweet embrace as we kiss slowly and very close together. We pull away slowly, I look into her eyes and see many things; love, mystery, and the most prominent, lust. She smiles then leans down to lick my neck while her hands go to play with my nipples ever so softly she says. ""Now I have something that I would like to try if it's okay with you?"

"Anything baby anything." I let out in a single breath, she smiles kissing my nose before going to her closet to pull something out of it. She came back out with a strap-on and I think that I had died and gone to heaven. I moaned in my head, looking at her excitedly. "oh god baby thats so hot." I say as she gets on top of me, kissing me so soft. She positions herself in front of me, but before she could get inside me, I swiched our positions, getting a great idea. I see the look on her face, but I kiss it away smiling as I get on top of her, straddling her plastic cock. "I figured that you'd like this view much better" I wink at her quickly before lowering myself on top of her toy. My mouth hangs open as I get on her, she was so big it felt so damn good. I lean forward as I fuck her hard and fast, letting my breasts bounce in her face.

She moans into my breasts, making me squeek softly. She quickly took one in her mouth, making me moan loudly and ride her even faster, it was like I was on a new high and I was never getting down. "oh fucking shit Bella i'm gunna cum oh god! Harder! Harder!" I scream, as I'm going down, she is meeting my thrusts even harder than ever making me go over the edge. Stars came into my vision as I came around her. I collapsed onto her, panting, I kiss her neck softly. She kissed me softly as I pulled out of her, then I got another amazing idea. I smile as I go down her body and begin to lick all the cum off of the toy, making me moan at how I tasted. I hear her moan as she watched me making me smile.

I let the toy out of my mouth with a pop before taking it off quickly and going back up to her and cuddling to her. I kiss her chest softly before saying to her as I look into her eyes smiling. "This was the best night of my life, oh and if I haven't told you my names Rosalie."

I see her smiling at me with her eyes, making my insides melt. "it has been for me too, at the risk of sounding weird and everything, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" well there goes any coherent thought in my mind. I almost began to giggle like a little schoolgirl when I heard her say that.

"I would love to," I say before cuddling into her and saying "Happy Valentines Day Bella." before falling asleep.

I would definitely never forget this valentines day.


End file.
